


Look at this mess

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is lucky that Kuroko is a quick thinker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at this mess

Kagami is almost certain, that he forgot to buy something when he went to get groceries.

It keeps nagging in the back to his mind, but for the love of god he cannot remember what he was supposed to buy. He looks at his shopping basket and then at his list and does a mental check-up;

Milk – check, eggs – check, tea – check, meat – check, Kuroko’s favorite ice cream – check. He goes through the whole list and ends up confused when it turns out he’s got everything he needs, yet he still feels that nagging, annoying feeling that he forgot something.

Kagami shrugs and hides the list in his jacket pocket. Whatever. He will remember when he’ll need it. Or not. Maybe it wasn’t as important as he thought.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out it  _is_  important.

He only remembers what he forgot when Kuroko is already straddling his lap and sucking at his tongue and simultaneously pulls at his shirt.

Or maybe it’s when they are both already bare from the waist down, shirts still on because there is not time to undress properly and take things slowly, and Kuroko is basically whining into his mouth. Or when the little shit turns around and flops down on his lap and grinds his skinny as over Kagami’s dick.

Either way it’s one of those moments which make Kagami snap “Condoms!” and Kuroko to pause in his hand which is reaching under the cushion, for the lube. Kuroko turns his head and quirks an eyebrow in question.

“I forgot.” Kagami says, starring into the distance. He sounds utterly devastated in that moment. He hears Kuroko sigh and rest his back against Kagami’s chest. They are still both painfully hard and while Kagami knows that they can just jerk each other off, they do have certain  _moods_.

And it looks like this, particular one will be gone soon enough.

“I told you.” Kuroko says and clicks his tongue in disapproval. They sit like that for a moment longer, when suddenly Kuroko perks up a bit.

“What?” Kagami asks and then groans when Kuroko reaches for the forgotten lube and pushes against Kagami, deliberately making his erect cock slide against the small of his back.

“What are you doing?” Kagami asks or rather hisses when Kuroko wiggles in his lap, making himself comfortable.

He knows Kuroko doesn’t like to fuck without protection; he’s a bit of a health freak like that. Kagami doesn’t mind either way. He has long since come to accept that this is a hassle he’s willing to endure, if it makes Kuroko comfortable.

Kuroko reaches a hand behind himself and starts stroking Kagami with his slicked up hand.

“I have an idea.” He says and Kagami just grunts. Of course Kuroko has an ‘idea’. He _always_  has ideas. Kagami wonders sometimes, why can’t he have ideas? Is he really that stupid? Uncreative? Really?

Then again, Kuroko’s ideas aren’t really bad, so Kagami usually goes along with them.

Just like now, he lets himself be manhandled to Kuroko’s whims. They shift, until Kuroko ends on all fours on the couch. He looks behind and beckons Kagami with a hand.

“Lean in.” He says and Kagami is curious, as to what Kuroko came up with this time. He does how he’s told and watches as Kuroko sneaks a hand backwards and guides Kagami’s dick between his thighs.

_Oh._

Kagami grips Kuroko’s hips and adjusts. It’s all slippery and wet and maybe a bit weird, but he doesn’t complain. Kuroko clenches his legs together closer and pushes back against Kagami.

“You can move.” He says and he sounds a bit breathless.

Kagami does as he’s told and they both groan at the feel of Kagami’s slick dick brushing against the underside of Kuroko’s balls and between his quivering thighs.

It’s not as tight as when Kagami is inside, but it’s not bad. Just different. And he can’t help but note the pleased sighs and hums Kuroko makes, which are completely devoid of the initial feeling of discomfort Kuroko always feels, no matter what, when they decide to go all the way.

So it’s nice being able to hear only pleasure spill from Kuroko’s mouth and see his relaxed back and feel the way he urgently pushes backwards.

Because Kagami would never call himself a gentle person and he always, subconsciously worries about being too rough, too big or too fast. Just. Too much. But Kuroko never complains, at least not in a way that matters. He would bitch and moan about being sore and tease Kagami mercilessly to no end, but he would never make him feel like he was inadequate in some way.

And Kagami loves him for that; for being patient and accepting Kagami with all his flaws, whatever they are.

They quickly establish a rhythm, into which they both fall easily; Kagami speeds up and Kuroko accommodates him. Soon it’s only the sounds of slick thrusts and groans. Kagami feels he’s close, but he can’t be so sure about Kuroko. He can’t see his face and can’t  _feel_  him. He leans forward and wants to sneak a hand to grip the smaller boy and get him off, but he notices that Kuroko is already doing that; pumping himself desperately.

So Kagami focuses on rubbing himself between Kuroko’s legs and on listening to the sounds he makes, and before he knows it he comes all over the back of Kuroko’s legs. He’s so stunned at first and he can’t take his eyes away from the way the pale liquid slides against Kuroko’s paler skin. A broken groan of “Taiga” which follows soon is what snaps him back into reality.

Kuroko rest his head on the cushion, his breath slowing down. He looks at his messy, sticky hand and then, after a moment of contemplation wipes it off on his stomach. It’s a small and insignificant gesture, but it makes something hot burn in Kagami’s gut, because Kuroko is always so…tidy. Even when they are having sex he always makes sure that they have condoms, lube, tissues etc. So seeing him doing something remotely ‘dirty’ is a weird turn on for Kagami and he doesn’t know why that is.

Kuroko turns on his back, and rests his feet on Kagami’s knees, careful not to smear the mess of lube and come on the couch. He looks at Kagami with hooded eyes, sighs and then stands up. Kagami watches him, still kneeling on the couch, as he walks away. Kuroko reaches back and grabs the collar of his t-shirt and yanks it up. He shakes his head and throws the article of clothing away.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asks as he watches a naked Kuroko stroll through his apartment.  

Naked and dirty mind you.

Kuroko raises his hands over his head and stretches, the slight muscles of his back clenching and moving under his skin. He’s usually a limp noodle after sex and very often Kagami has to haul his lazy ass to or out of bed for whatever purpose.

Kagami’s cheeks redden slightly when he realizes why Kuroko seems to have extra energy  _now_. 

Kuroko looks over his shoulder.

"Shower." He says simply and disappears in the corridor leading to the bathroom. Kagami doesn’t move for the next five minutes and the water doesn’t start running. Kuroko sighs, particularly loud.

"That was a  _hint_ , Kagami-kun.” Kagami blinks and then something in his brain clicks. He scrambles quickly and also disregards his own t-shirt and pads naked to the bathroom.

Kuroko gasps when he’s pressed against a wall and the chuckles into Kagami’s mouth when he’s lifted off the ground.

"I’ll show you a hint." Kagami growls and playfully bites on Kuroko’s lip.

"Please do."

Kagami snorts and slams the bathroom door closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I just wanted to write porn no biggie. why do i keep doing it since i suck at it jfc


End file.
